


A Dame That Knows The Ropes

by admiralandrea



Series: A Girl Can Get Burned [6]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderswap, Handcuffs, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: Callen wasn't expecting to have to cuff two men tonight.
Relationships: G Callen/Sam Hanna
Series: A Girl Can Get Burned [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646686
Kudos: 13





	A Dame That Knows The Ropes

**Author's Note:**

> Another in my female!Callen Trope Bingo series. This time for the "handcuffs" square.

“There’s one thing you should know,” Callen says as she slides astride the man on the bed.

“What’s that sweetheart?” he asks with a leer.

She sneers, not liking being called sweetheart and leans forward. With a couple of clicks, she has him handcuffed to the bed. “You really shouldn’t have ignored me in favor of the guys.”

He makes a startled sound and pulls forward, then snarls when he realized each wrist is attached to the headboard and he has no chance of escaping.

Callen reaches to the earwig she is still wearing. “Hey Sam?” she says conversationally.

“What is it partner?” his voice in her ear is more comfort than she’d ever admit to.

“How about you come arrest this dumb ass?” she offers, as she moves off the bed, ignoring the man she has left cuffed in favor of looking round the room for their missing hard drive.

As the door opens behind her, she ducks into a corner, gun up. “My pleasure,” Sam says, his voice echoing her ear as he stands in the doorway. He grins when he sees her crouched there. “How ‘bout you put some clothes on?”

She grimaces, looking down at her half-naked state. “If I could find them, I would.” She goes back to searching the bureau in a corner of the room as Sam deals with their domestic terrorist.

“So you had your cuffs and gun but not your clothes?” Sam asks as she continues to go through the drawers.

She snorts. “Did those look like standard issue NCIS cuffs to you?”

Sam chuckles. “The padding did clue me in,” he admits. “I’ll finish up here, you go find your clothes.” He has already passed their prisoner off to another agent.

Callen stands up and turns to him. “No, you go find my clothes, I’m going to keep searching,” she contradicts. “There’s no way I’m going back out there anything less than fully dressed, I don’t need the hassle.”

Sam gets a tight look and Callen realizes her tactical error a moment later. He is going to be quizzing her later on just who has been hassling her. It’ll require some fancy talking on her part to stop him going off half-cocked against some of the other agents in a misguided attempt to protect her virtue or some other nonsense.

They engage in a staring contest for a bit longer, until Sam concedes with a nod. He leaves the room and Callen lets out the breath she hadn’t realized she was holding, turning to the closet in a corner. Which turns out to be a whole separate room full of clothes and she shakes her head. It seems like she might need some help from Sam after all.

And just like before, her thought seems to summon her partner. “Uh G,” he calls to her from the entrance to the closet and she turns.

There are no clothes in his hands so she raises an eyebrow impatiently. “Yeah, I can’t find them,” he admits. “Where were you when you lost them?”

Callen glares. “Oh for fuck’s sake!” She shoves past him and storms back through the house. Hetty will have her hide if she doesn’t get that outfit back in pristine condition.

As she goes back to the sitting room where things had started to get heated, Callen notices there are no other agents in sight. She spares a moment to be grateful to Sam for that, she might even thank him later, or at least not give him any more of a hard time about not finding her clothes.

Reaching the sitting room, Callen pushes open the door and heads to the large couch. She frowns when she realizes the dress and jacket are nowhere in sight. A quick search proves fruitless. Callen reaches for her earwig to call for her partner, then realizes if she does that, everyone else will hear.

Fortunately, Richardson, their bad guy, has good old fashioned landlines scattered throughout the house, so Callen grabs the handset and dials Sam’s cell from memory.

“Who is this?”

She sighs. “Come to the sitting room on the right of the main entrance,” Callen tells him.

She hangs up and goes to check the room once more, getting more and more angry by the minute, as she waits for Sam to get there.

“G?” Sam’s voice from the doorway gets her attention. “What’s going on?”

She frowns. “Did you find the hard drive?” she asks first and gets a head shake in return.

“What about your clothes?” Sam asks.

“They’re not here.”

Sam’s answering frown is thunderous. “I thought you two were alone here?”

Callen nods. Richardson had dismissed his staff when they’d arrived back from dinner, leaving only the external security in place. It had made things easier for Sam and the React team when they’d arrived to back her up.

“You know what this means,” Callen says, as she sits as the desk in the corner to start searching it.

Sam doesn’t reply, but she sees him pull out his cell from her peripheral vision and permits herself a small smile. Someone is going to be in big trouble soon. Then she opens the final, locked, drawer of the desk with a paperclip and makes a triumphant sound. 

“G?” Sam is beside her in an instant and she holds the drive out to him. He nods approvingly. “Hetty, we found the drive,” he says into the cell he is still holding.

“I found the drive,” Callen tells him.

He just nods distractedly, engrossed in whatever Hetty is telling him apparently. A moment later, he finishes the call. “She’s five minutes out and the React team are holding outside.”

Callen’s eyebrows raise at that news. “She must have already been en route to be that close.”

“Guess she knows you and trouble,” Sam says blandly.

Callen shakes her head. “Give me your jacket,” she demands. “I’m cold.”

Sam looks at her in surprise, because this is Los Angeles after all and there is even an unnecessary fire burning in the room. She snaps her fingers and a moment later, he unfastens and removes his tac vest, before handing over the jacket. Callen nods thanks and slips into it with a sigh. The jacket smells of Sam and she is glad that he is so much bigger than her for once, because it means she is well-covered.

*

When Hetty appears in the doorway a few minutes later, Callen has curled up on the couch, legs tucked under her. Sam stands guard nearby and watches closely as the React team leader follows Hetty into the room.

“You found the drive Agent Callen?” Hetty asks first and Callen nods, pulling it out of the pocket of Sam’s jacket she slipped it into earlier. “Good work,” Hetty tells her approvingly.

Callen gives her a tired smile. “Thanks Hetty. Sorry about the outfit. Seems someone has mistakenly picked up that Tom Ford dress and jacket and gone off with them.”

Hetty hums at that. “Well, I’m sure they won’t miss eating for the next few months while they’re paying it back.”

The React team leader goes white at that, where he stands near the door. Hetty can’t see his face and he can’t see hers, but she still has a thin smile of satisfaction all the same.

“I have your go bag dear,” Hetty adds, gesturing to Agent Grey, who is holding it.

He carries it over to Callen, who smirks at Hetty. “That’s really kind of you Hetty, thanks.”

Rather than taking the bag when Grey holds it out to her, Callen takes her other hand out of the pocket of Sam’s jacket. Seconds later, Grey is cuffed as easily as Richardson had been earlier. There’s just no bed involved this time.

“Nicely done, Agent Callen,” Hetty says with a smile. Sam is standing there with a shocked look on his face. “I’m sure Agent Grey will be happy to show Agent Hanna where your undercover outfit has been hidden.”

Grey doesn’t say anything, just nods dumbly. Sam growls as he takes him by the elbow and heads out of the room when Grey points towards the door.

Once they’ve disappeared, Callen sits up with a sigh and starts rummaging in her bag for her own clothes. Hetty comes over to pick up the missing hard drive.

“I’d better get this back where it belongs,” she remarks calmly. “I’ll see you back at the office later.”

Callen just nods distractedly, shrugging out of Sam’s jacket so that she can dress in the jeans and shirt she carries in her go bag. 

“And Ms Callen?” She looks up at Hetty. “Very good work dear.”

Hetty pats her shoulder with a warm smile, before leaving and Callen just nods, then slumps against the couch, shaking a little in reaction to the events of the last few hours. The undercover op was bad enough, but then having to deal with Grey’s actions on top was draining. She hadn’t expected to be cuffing one of their own at the end of the night. And she still has a pile of paperwork she has to get started on before she can even think of going home with Sam.


End file.
